In some instances, multiple applications can be concurrently running in a User Equipment (UE), each application having different QoS requirements. For example, a UE can be engaged in a voice call while at the same time browsing a webpage or downloading a file. The voice call can have more stringent requirements for QoS in terms of delay and delay jitter than the web browsing or file downloading. In order to support multiple QoS requirements, different bearers are set up within the LTE Evolved Packet System (EPS), each being associated with a QoS. The bearers are commonly known as EPS bearers.